Ami the Princess?
by Yaya Girl
Summary: Ami Hinamori is older now, and must make her own decisions. In this one-shot, Ami finds a problem. Is she really the princess that she was as a little girl... or something else?


**Bribio: Hey people! I'm here for what is technically my first one shot. Some people would call this a 'drabble,' but others would call it an actual 'story.' Whatever you want to call it is fine. Anyway, this is an Ami one shot! Hope you like it. **

My name is Ami. Ami Hinamori, Amu's little sister.

I love my sister very much. She's had a tremendous impact on my life. When I was little, my onee-chan (sister) was always there for me. I could talk to her when I was upset. When I was sad, she would comfort me. As a little girl, I could look up to her: admire her. But most of all, I valued my _time _ with Amu.

This is what made me 'Sweet Little Ami'.

Now, everything's different.

Amu is now in college, and is in a dorm. I literally _never _see her. When onee-chan is here, she's cooped up in her room or with Nadeshiko and her other besties.

Ever since she started college, I haven't spent any 'sisterly', if you will, time with her. I actually haven't spent any time with her at all, aside for the few dinners she has with us. I miss my time with her.

When I was with her, I felt like I could be myself. I acted _totally _girly! She was encouraging, especially in the 'be yourself' field. So, likewise, I was myself even with others, even with friends. And I was _happy. _

After she left, I didn't think so much would change. I thought people would still bubbly side of me. Ha, totally _not_. I easily outgrew my frilly dresses. I began getting Amu's hand-me-downs I honestly hated them. My style went from frilly, girly, and happy-looking to scary, goth-punk style. As I outgrew my clothes, I gradually had to transition between my small girly stuff and her bigger punk stuff. I started with Amu's tight, ripped jeans and my lacy tops. People noticed, but I was still a bit girly.

That was probably my last year with those clothes. Soon I was only wearing Amu's stuff.

Even to this day, I don't think they suit me. But I don't really have a choice…I have to wear them, since my parents won't buy me the lacy ones I want. They say that those (gorgeous, in my opinion) clothes are too childish.

This was going on for months…Amu's goth clothes, I mean. And me hating them. Well, I can tell you right now… I'd had _enough. _I wanted more than EVER to go back to my little girl outfits and attitude. I wanted to basically be me before onee-chan left.

At school, I turned from the social princess to the punk-style loner. That never happened. After a day of it being just rubbed in too far, I locked the door of my room and cried.

As I thought about this, I bright light shone. I covered my eyes, and waited. I opened my eyes again and found a lump in the sheets. I uncovered…an egg? Amu had some too! I remembered them- Ran, Miki, and Su. Well, those were the guardian _characters, _not the guardian _eggs. _

I lifted the egg and inspected it. Not a single crack, perfect. It was a very pale pink, and girly, lacy ribbons swung from it. I hoped that this character would be able to bring out my girly side…not inspire more goth-punk. Not that there is anything wrong woth that, but again, it isn't _me. _

Someone knocked on my door. This was an _extraordinarily _rare moment. I hoped that it was Amu. She came home for the weekend, but why would she waste it visiting little Ami?

"Come in," I said, trying to manage my 'cool' tone. Amu knew that I was the 'lone wolf' now, but without her 'cool 'n spicy' attitude that she had when she was my age. Actually, it was my peers who had decided that, not me.

"Hey," Amu said. In my head, I was cheering. _"Amu came to see me! Amu came to see me!" _

"Amu," I said, nodding. I couldn't let her know I was so happy, or she'd get freaked out.

"Ran, Miki, and Su said they felt the presence of another guardian character," she said, her eyes jumping around the room.

"You mean this?" I asked, showing onee-chan the egg.

Amu stared in amazement. "Yeah…" she breathed. I finally impressed her! Had I known I'd feel so good, I would've tried harder to please her earlier. But then again, lone wolf Ami does NOT please.

"I..I.." I started. I wanted to keep my cool tone of voice, but then I just blurted out, "-"

"Stop!" she yelled over my blubbering. Then, out of nowhere, Amu started laughing. "There's my little Ami!"

This just made my eyes water. Oh, she had no idea. "I want it to hatch now so-"

"Slow down! It'll hatch when it's…time!" Amu yelled.

A crack was spreading. Suddenly, the top of the egg flew off and a warm light shone from the egg. A gorgeous silhouette was visible. At this moment, I realized something. I didn't have to 'choose', I could just be Ami. There is no other Ami Hinamori just like me out there, nor is there any replicate of YOU out there. We are special in our own way, and NO ONE will EVER be able to take that away from you.


End file.
